elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Raven
}} Adrian Raven is an elf and a wizard, posing as a human school teacher at Moperville South. He was first seen at the end of the Hidden Genesis story arc as Grace and Ellen's history teacher, and was later revealed to have Nanase and Justin among his students as well. He was described by the school principal as "creepy and weird" and he has shown keen interest in some of his students such as Grace, Ellen, Nanase, and an boy with long blond hair, later revealed to be Noah , all of which are confirmed to have some kind of magic ability. His nature as an elf and as a wizard was not revealed until late into the Sister II story arc, when he fought Abraham. He is the son of the immortal Pandora Raven. History In his initial appearance in Hidden Genesis, he was working as the school's history teacher and assigned his students to read on the subject of World War II. When Grace left his class crying he was initially angered by the disruption until Ellen informed him of Grace's naivete on the subject. Raven took Ellen and Grace to the principal's office because they both exited his class without permission and was concerned about Grace, but suggested that she take remedial classes because of her ignorance. He displayed outrage and disbelief when she displayed her aptitude for reading comprehension and short term memorization, although he withdrew his objections after he noticed something, which is unknown, about both Grace and Ellen . Nanase later informed Ellen that Raven taught her mother, that she thinks he dyes his hair, and is known to choose favorites among his students In Sister II, after Elliot was attacked by the Bloodgrem, Raven showed some recognition of the creature when it was mentioned on the news and he forecasted trouble for the following day, taking his cane with him. He attempted to warn Ellen and Grace but they misconstrued his meaning. His concern was proved to be well founded as Abraham appeared at the school to kill Ellen later that same day. He placed barriers within the halls and on the doors and confronted Abraham. He eventually revealed his nature as an elf and as a wizard and showed his cane to contain a sword. They fought and Raven seemed to defeat Abraham but was caught by surprise when the downed wizard released an explosive spell, launching him through the window. He was knocked unconscious and his mother, Chaos, arrived to restore his illusory disguise. While he was recovering in the hospital, his mother visited him and berated him for fighting with Abraham while Raven yelled at his mother for allowing Abraham to attack the school. After Raven insisted he wanted to make a difference, Pandora said she will destroy the world as we know it and replace it with one in which Raven could do as he pleased without restraint. Later, at the end of the Indiana Elliot and the Temple Of Swedish Furniture storyline, he was seen at Noah's home while Noah related to him the events of the arc through his perspective. This indicated Raven is Noah's guardian and is coaching him in the use of magic and magical happenings in Moperville. He later appears when Noah is searching for a shadowy being, grading papers. Noah mantions the shadow being to him, but he dismisses it. At the end of the Hammerchlorians storyline, Jerry told Susan and Grace that Raven would be able to help them in the case of a magical emergency. It was commented that Raven got a headache at that moment but did not know why (although Dan may have just been joking as it was in the commentary) . Throughout New and Old Flames Raven told Noah to talk to Justin about the fire guy incident in order to find out what was happening. When Noah was reluctant to talk to Justin Raven suggested that he talk to Justin himself but Noah said there was no need to take that risk. After Dex was defeated Raven tried to figure out why an immortal would do such a thing, and what the big plan was going to be. Abilities *Raven is a powerful half-immortal, with some apparent magical abilities and skillful swordsmanship. *Murder Shroud: A cloud of darkness envelops Raven, allowing him to move undetected and releasing a barrage of exploding crows. *Disguise: Somehow, Raven is capable of hiding his true youthful nature behind the appearance of an old man. When knocked unconscious, he reverts to this form. *Raven has the ability to sense magical potency. *Aside from the Murder Shroud, which is obviously a spell, it is unknown whether Raven's abilities, to disguise himself and sense magical potency, are due to him being an elf or being a wizard since he is the only confirmed elf in canon. Trivia *Raven's Murder shroud is named after the fact that a flock of crows is also known as a "Murder". *He has seen or read the Lord of the Rings, even joking about using Mount Doom to destroy the Dewitchery Diamond. *As a person from England he is required by law to enjoy tea *He is not a vampire nor has he gotten someone drunk so he could steal their money, but he does like sandwiches References Category:Supporting characters Raven, Adrian Category:Wizards Category:Awakened People Category:Magic Category:Immortals